Any Reason to Vote You Out People Jump On
is the premiere episode of Survivor: Isla Del Sol. Summary Introduction Two boats race through the water headed to an island, each boat containing eight castaways. The first boat, in orange, includes: A millennial nanny named Connie, a mother of three named Destiny, a basketball player named Isaiah, a sculpted construction worker named Jorge, a devious high school student named Luke, a nerdy comic book store clerk named Mac, a CEO of a company named Naomi, and a mischievous widow named Sydney. The next boat, in blue, includes: A feisty hot-head named Alex, a flirty bartender named Brenda, a goofy college student named Caden, a professional chef named Daniel, a mature retired man named Gary, a popular youtuber named Jenny, a clever law student named Nevaeh, and unknown to the rest of the cast, the brother of legendary survivor player Casey, named Kel. The boats reach the shore and the contestants gather in front of Jeff. Jeff gives both tribes maps to their camp and they head out. Potosi Tarija Potosi Everyone walks into their camp and are excited to play the game. Isaiah suggests starting on the shelter and everybody agrees to do that. The tribe works together well, but Jorge and Isaiah help the most with bringing back bamboo and leading the construction of the shelter. Connie and Jorge are talking and Connie compliments Jorge on his effort on the shelter and Jorge thanks her and they continue talking and Jorge charms Connie. While working on the shelter, Luke and Mac are talking and getting to know each other. Mac goes on and on about comic books to Luke which annoys him but he pretends to be interested in what Mac is saying because he wants to use Mac as a goat. Mac asks Luke what his favorite comic book is and Luke gives Mac a generic answer which sends Mac on another tangent about comic books and Luke holds himself back from telling Mac to shut up. Destiny and Sydney are bonding and not doing much to help the tribe on the shelter. Destiny asks Sydney if she wants to go out and look for an idol and Sydney says she’s glad she asked and the two go off into the woods. Naomi notices that both of them are gone and tells the tribe that they’re looking for idols already and Luke says they’re already isolating themselves. Naomi says it could be two easy boots and the tribe laughs. Destiny and Sydney walk back into camp and Naomi asks who’s their idol hunt was and the two girls know they messed up but they play it off cool and Sydney says they haven’t found anything yet and chuckles. Tarija Everyone walks into camp and start getting to know each other and are all happy to be playing the game. The tribe decides to work on the shelter as soon as they can so the guys work on gathering bamboo while the girls gather and weave palm fronds. The guys are all talking while building their shelter and Kel immediately suggests a guys alliance. Kel explains that the women players are always the most dangerous and the last two winners have been female and the guys agree to the alliance. While the girls are weaving palm fronds, they all bond and get to know each other. Jenny says that one of her survivor goals is to have a girls alliance and Brenda says she likes that idea and Alex and Nevaeh agree. Brenda says it won’t be hard to trick the guys into voting each other out and Jenny agrees. Daniel and Caden are talking and getting to know one another and sharing personal stories. Daniel shares that he’s a chef and he really wants to provide good meals for the tribe so Caden says he can help and the two start assembling a fire pit and Caden starts a fire. Once it’s all set up Daniel begins cooking with coconuts, rice, and other fruit on the island that he and Caden collected. Daniel feeds the tribe and everyone is extremely impressed by the food and thanks Daniel. He says he’s not the smartest or strongest or most talkative but he can at least provide meals for everyone and the tribe appreciates him. Challenge The challenge is played and Potosi wins immunity. Tarija will attend tribal council. Tarija Everyone gets back to camp feeling extremely defeated. In an attempt to lighten the mood, Caden makes a joke about Daniel’s hair with the humidity and the tribe laughs. The tribe starts to make jokes about each other and themselves, and Kel makes a joke about Alex’s hair being short and how she looks like a guy. The tribe laughs but Alex gets pissed off and yells at Kel for making that joke and following gender stereotypes and Kel says he was just joking but Alex says he crossed a line and she storms off. The girls go over to Alex to comfort her and Nevaeh asks what’s wrong and Alex says she doesn’t want to talk about it and that she wants Kel out now. Jenny says she’s fine voting for Kel and the girls agree and Brenda says she can try to get Caden to flip. Nevaeh asks how she’ll do that and Brenda takes her shirt off so she’s just wearing pants and a bra and the girls giggle. The guys are talking and Kel says they need to vote Alex out for going crazy when they got back from the challenge. The guys all agree to the plan and Caden says they’ll need to try to make it a unanimous vote to hide their alliance and Daniel agrees. Kel says he’ll talk to Nevaeh and Caden can talk to Brenda and the guys split off. Brenda and Caden are talking with each other about the vote and Caden mentions going for Alex. Brenda says she actually felt bad for Alex because it seemed like a personal issue for her and Caden says that’s true. Brenda starts to flirt with Caden who gets flustered and awkward which makes Brenda flirt more. Brenda says she thinks Kel was mean for what he did and is causing an issue at camp anyways so she wants him out and Caden agrees and says he thinks Daniel would be on board. Kel and Nevaeh are talking about the vote and Kel says that he feels really bad about the Alex situation and Nevaeh says she doesn’t get why Alex got so upset. Kel says he isn’t sure but he doesn’t like that he crossed the line and Nevaeh says Alex might just be hot-headed. Kel says that won’t be good for the tribe if she picks fights so easily and Nevaeh agrees and says she thinks Alex is bad for tribe unity. Brenda and Nevaeh meet up and Brenda says she thinks she got Caden and Daniel on board. Nevaeh says she’s second guessing their vote and Brenda asks why. Nevaeh says that Alex starting fights isn’t good for the tribe and could cause issues later on with finding allies at a swap or merge and the tribe needs to be unified instead of at each other’s throats. Brenda says she thinks they should keep the vote on Kel but Nevaeh is still not convinced. Tribal Council Everyone grabs their torches and lights them in the fire before sitting down. Jeff asks Caden about the first few days and he says that it started out nice but there was drama after the challenge. Jeff asks Daniel what the drama was and Daniel explains what happened between Alex and Kel. Jeff asks Alex why she blew up and Alex says it's personal and refuses to get into it. Kel says he has tried apologizing and Alex says she doesn't want to hear it and Kel rolls his eyes. Jeff asks Jenny if it's one of those two going and Jenny says most likely. Everyone cast their vote, followed by Jeff reading them. First vote... Kel. Alex. That's one vote Kel, one vote Alex. Alex rolls her eyes. Alex. Alex. That's three votes Alex, one vote Kel. Alex. First person voted out of Survivor: Isla Del Sol... Alex (7-1) Alex looks shocked and angry. Brenda apologizes but Alec ignored her and angriyl grabs her torch and brings it up to Jeff. She gets her torch snuffed and before walking out she stares at Nevaeh, Jenny and Brenda with a fierce scorn before storming out. Votes Brenda voted Alex: "I really didn't want to do this but Nevaeh was persistent... I just hope she knows what she's doing." Caden voted Alex: "I was honestly down to keep you but then the plan changed, so I'm sorry! I hope there's no hard feelings." Daniel voted Alex: "You would have been staying if the plan didn't change so I apologize that it did. I hope you at least enjoyed your meals for the few days you spent out here!" Gary voted Alex: "I still don't understand why you got so angry over the joke but I don't know your situation so I can't judge you for your behavior. Unfortunately on a game like this early on, any reason to vote you out people jump on." Jenny voted Alex: "I am so so so so so sorry! I did not want to vote for you and I wanted our alliance to work out so bad but Nevaeh is flip-floppy and I want to keep numbers on my side." Kel voted Alex: "You are so annoying, I didn't even mean to offend you but I'm glad I did because you just sealed your own fate by not being able to take a joke." Nevaeh voted Alex: "I'm sorry I'm flipping and messing everything up but I don't think you're good for my game. I can get Caden and Daniel with the girls later to get numbers." Alex voted Kel: Silently puts vote in urn Final Words "I screwed myself, I know, but I couldn't help it. The reason Kel's joke really got to me was because I'm in the middle of transitioning into being male. I had to stop taking testosterone to come out here because I'm not allowed meds out here and I haven't gotten far along enough to be "masculine" without them and without them I get very irritable and Kel making fun of my hair saying I looked like a guy made me snap. I truly apologize to my whole tribe for how I acted." - Alex, 16th Place